A Charmed Shinobi
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: After being chased into the forest, Naruto uncovers a hidden secret and his destiny his forever shifted. Watch as Naruto comes into his power as both a Shinobi and as a Charmed One blessed with powers of Light and Dark. How will this affect the ninja world as a Charmed One walks the land again?


**A Charmed Shinobi****:**

**A Naruto Charmed Crossover **

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter I: The Book of Shadows, Powers, The Window and Parents**

On a hidden continent (surrounded by a thick mist so vast that even the inhabitants of the continent believe that they are the only ones in the world) made up of five large countries named for five major elements known as Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning (which are the main superpowers of this hidden continent) are surrounded by lesser countries that are named after ordinary things found in the world like Bear, Waves, Rain, Vegetable and Snow to name a few.

But in the Land of Fire known to the inhabitants as Hi no Kuni or Fire Country, there lies a giant forest and in said forest and resting in the shadow of a large mountain is a village known as The Hidden Leaf Village or Konohagakure known as Konoha for short. This village was created and founded by two men each from a different family or clan that had fought in the endless Ninja Clan Wars.

The first man was named Hashirama Senju, who was a man of great strength of character and drive. He possessed an ability known as Mokuton or Wood Release/Style and with it he had created the foundation of this village while rival and his dare-he-say-it friend Madara Uchiha, who possessed the ability of the Sharingan Eye or Copy Wheel Eye created the structure of said village and they surveyed their creation with pride and accomplishment.

But soon it came time to decide who the leader of the village would be and by popular demand the choice was for Hashirama Senju to become the leader known as the Hokage or Fire Shadow. But this choice didn't sit right with Madara and so he abandoned the village and the only one who could stop him was Hashirama and so they met upon the field of battle and each tried to subdue the other in a clash of wills and ultimately in ideals as well. Hashirama ultimately won the battle at what was then known for generations to come as the Valley of the End and he passed on the Will of Fire to future Hokage, who pass it on down the line to their successors and to the village.

But unknown to Hashirama, Madara survived their encounter and enacted a plan that would encompass the entire continent. He cultivated his will upon a boy who had seen much and through Madara's manipulation saw the truth of the world as an illusion, just as Madara wanted him to and thus the man known as Tobi was born.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ten years later, the rule of Hokage has fallen to the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, who had just become a father a few hours previously and was currently in the middle of a situation. The situation was because of a masked individual named Madara Uchiha who had attacked the cave where Minato's wife, Kushina had given birth to their son, Naruto.

Along with this, the masked man had kidnapped Kushina and forcibly ripped the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox from the seal on Kushina and had then placed the fox in a trance with his Sharingan, who then forced the fox to attack the village.

Thus, it came down to a fateful decision. To sacrifice Naruto as a jinchuuriki and thus save the village and keep the balance of power in the Five Great Nations. Minato had acted quickly and had sacrificed himself to the Shinigami who sealed the Fox within Naruto.

Kushina had also fallen that day beside her husband and had left their infant son Naruto and orphan. The Sandaime Hokage or Third Fire Shadow had reluctantly retaken office and had forced all knowledge of Naruto's background including his status as a jinchuuriki into a case of an SS-Class ranking to which only four people would know. The Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, his students Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were incidentally Naruto's godparents and the ANBU Commander, Phoenix.

This decision while good in the moment caused no end of grief for those affected by said decision as somehow in some way, Naruto's jinchuuriki status made it out into the citizenry of Konoha and there were screams of execution from those who lost someone in the wake of the attack, this paranoia spread even into the council room, where the civilian council had called for the child's death.

But Hiruzen, wise and fair in all things halted it and created the Jinchuuriki Law which applied to all ninja and to civilians old enough to know or were around during the attack and its aftermath and stated that any who uttered the truth of what happened around Naruto or told him of his burden, would face immediate execution by drawing and quartering with no trial.

Thus, the status quo was maintained for seven long years or so things seemed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eight years of relative peace came about but it was not to last as Naruto was forced to live in an apartment from an early age as the civilian council in their _vast and immense knowledge _decided to force the issue of Naruto's placement among the village where he was by their order not to be adopted by any clan as that would inevitably tip the balance of power among the remaining clans.

This was because of the fallout from the Uchiha Massacre that had happened a year previously where it was rumored that Itachi Uchiha had murdered his parents and extended family down to the last child baring his younger brother who he placed a terrible illusion on and it was said that according to Medic Nin's, psychologists and various other health professionals that Sasuke Uchiha had developed both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex and had an avenger mentality and that it would only get worse as he aged.

But Naruto being the person he was had tried to befriend the anti-social boy and had been rebuffed time and again. So much so that they had created a sort of rivalry with each other. As every time Naruto had shown up for classes at the Academy, he was either sent out of the room during an important discussion with a flimsy excuse or was paired with Sasuke during physical training that it seemed to Naruto that the academy teachers were trying their hardest to not only see Naruto fail but to also try to inflate Sasuke's ego in that he was the strongest genin.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

But currently, Naruto was running from a midsize mob, who were equipped with various harmful implements such as glass bottles, knives, kunai, daggers, and various farming equipment and had sought out Naruto to do him harm again.

Naruto was used to this as the chasing and throwing of objects at him had increased Naruto's stamina, dodging ability, dexterity and nimbleness. The mob in question had chased after the eight year old child and unknowingly ran the child into the forest surrounding the village, to which Naruto kept running until he thought he was far enough away to bend over and catch his breath.

'_Where am I?'_ Naruto thought as he surveyed his surroundings as he was in an unknown part of the forest that surrounded the village. He then picked a direction and began to walk unknowingly deeper into the forest and away from the village.

Naruto soon came upon a large oak tree that was so large it dwarfed the other trees around it in size up not in height so that it blended in with the high tree line so as not to be noticeable from the village. "What is this?" Naruto asked himself as he took in the tree which had intricate carvings all over it to which Naruto looked closer at and saw three women asleep in one, but in the next carving following it they were awake and were surrounded by a strange symbol that to Naruto looked like a strange knot.

As Naruto looked around the outside of the tree at other carvings of the women, he noticed that they were in battle with what looked like monsters who were throwing fire, or strange lightning balls at the three women, then one carving showed a cowled figure that looked on at a whirlwind that picked up one of the women and in the next carving it showed the same women lying on the ground surrounded by blood. The next one immediately after showed the same whirlwind who now looked like a long haired gray figure be destroyed by two of the same women with a third woman who had some of the same features as the other two and they had the same knot surrounding them as it did with the original three women.

As Naruto circled the tree even more, the carvings now showed the cowled figure facing against the three women who destroyed him. To Naruto, the carvings after the cowled figure stopped at the entrance of the great oak tree and Naruto saw above the entrance a figure in a cloak with arms spread wide downward over the entrance.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he walked into the cave like structure that the oak surrounded. Upon entering the cavern, Naruto noticed a large green bound book with the same knot symbol on it sitting upon a pedestal. Above the book was a set of lit candles that were bracketed to the tree. He then noticed various items. The first of which was a black pot that was surrounded by a strange knife, some tiny bottles and weird plants and other miscellaneous items.

"What is all this stuff?" Naruto asked himself as he approached the pedestal and picked up the book, opened the it and as if in response, the flames blew slightly as if by some unseen wind.

The first page in the book read _**The Book of Shadows **_in a stylized writing. Naruto flipped the page to come across a second page which was also stylized and had what looked to Naruto a poem writing in more stylized writing, and so Naruto being curious had read it aloud thinking nothing of it.

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets I hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of Magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers to me alone. _

_I want the power!_

_Give me the power!_

The candles blew out as if by a strange wind and the book glowed white so much so that Naruto accidentally dropped the book and covered his eyes lest he be blinded. Unknown to him several groups of lights burst from the book and entered Naruto who blinked out the residual effects of being almost blinded. He then picked up the book thinking nothing had happened when suddenly, a dark voice impeded itself upon Naruto's person. _**"So, you've found the book. Let's see how well you fair against the darkest powers of The Underworld when they sense the powers of the Charmed Ones have returned to the Earth." **_The dark voice commented.

"Huh, Who's there?" Naruto asked as he turned to find the voice. _**"Fool. I'm in your head, when you're ready and want my power you'll come and find me." **_The voice said in reply.

"Who or what are the Charmed Ones?" Naruto asked himself. As in in reply the Book of Shadows opened to reveal a paragraph on the history of the Charmed Ones.

_The Warren Bloodline came about with the birth of Melinda Warren who was the daughter of Charotte Warren in the early 1600's and she had the powers of Premonition, Telekinesis and Molecular Inhibition. With these abilities, Melinda lived her life and made it and others better by using her newfound knowledge of potion making, and spell creation to create a Book of Shadows which is a record of various spells and potions created by the holder or holders of the Book along with the many and varied dark forces that have tried throughout the centuries to gain the various powers held by the Warren Line. _

_Melinda was burned at the stake in the late 1600's and at her execution, she received a premonition of three women who became the greatest of her line who would ultimately inherit her powers and bring down a great evil. _

_So, as it was across the centuries, her prediction did eventually come true and the Warren Line now named Halliwell gave birth to the Charmed Ones who fought against hordes of enemies and as a reward gave up their powers to the next Witch to inherit the power of their line. _

After Naruto read that he flipped through the book and read the various pages that contained what Naruto now knew to be spells and various potions and information on the demons and forces of evil that would be arrayed against him. But first he had to find a way to gather up all of the items in the cavern and as he looked around, Naruto noticed a sack in which he placed the potion ingredients, the knives and small cauldron into. He then found some candles and placed them in the sack as well.

'How am I going to get to jiji from here?' Naruto wondered as he suddenly and inexplicably appeared in front of the Sandaime's desk in the Hokage's Tower.

Sarutobi looked up as Naruto had suddenly appeared from nowhere to stand in front of his desk. He took in the child's appearance along with his ripped and bloodstained clothes and got up and walked around his desk to kneel down beside the child who was carrying a large bound book in one hand and a heavy burlap sack in the other. To Sarutobi, Naruto looked around in confusion and then finally noticed Sarutobi and dropped the items in his hands which thumped to the floor and the child hugged the old man, who returned said hug.

"Whoa, Naruto what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked.

"I got lost in the forest and found this large oak tree that was decorated with carvings." Naruto replied.

"I see. Did anything else happen?" the Kage asked.

"I found this book inside surrounded by weird things." Naruto admitted.

"Oh?" the old man asked inquiringly.

"Yeah. I found a weird knife and a black pot and several plants." Naruto said as he showed his grandfather figure the items. Naruto suddenly tilted his head in a questioning manner and closed his eyes. Sarutobi could only wonder at what Naruto was doing when Naruto opened his eyes and narrowed them. "Jiji, did you know you have six people hidden in the room?" Naruto asked as the old man's eyes widened at the question then narrowed as well at the implication.

"Where are they, Naruto?" The Kage asked in a chilling voice. Naruto ignored his grandfather figure's cold voice and did as he was asked. "Four of them are in the four corners and the fifth is above us on the ceiling but the sixth is hidden alongside the bookcase." Naruto replied as the ninja that was hidden near the bookcase appeared in a shimmering wave of air and using this moment of surprise darted towards the boy, with a kunai in hand.

Naruto jolted in surprise and flung his hands forward in a flicking motion and to his surprise and awe the room that was empty became deadly silent. Naruto lowered his hands to see his jiji and the old man's ANBU frozen in mid action of trying to take down the would be assassin.

The ANBU had swords and kunai drawn to protect their Kage and by extension the boy who they had all come to know as the old man's surrogate grandchild. Sarutobi meanwhile was in the midst of hand signs to quite possibly bring down the assassin himself. The ninja assassin in question was frozen himself in mid leap and wearing a white Noh mask that had no identifying markings except for a small kanji mark for 'Ne'.

Taking a moment to breathe and slow his heart rate at the scare, Naruto slowly flicked his hand at the ANBU and the old man and they unfroze suddenly. Sarutobi looked at the frozen ninja as the ANBU landed on the office floor and put away their weapons, looking questioningly at Naruto and Sarutobi as he circled the frozen ninja.

After Sarutobi completed his inspection of the man, he turned to Naruto and rubbed his hair in praise. "Good job Naruto. You quite possibly saved my life, but do you know what you have just done?" The old man asked him.

Naruto shook his head, "No."

"You froze this ninja, Naruto. He seems to be frozen in time, like from one instant to the next, he simply cannot feel the passage of time. Can you try to unfreeze just his head so that we can question him?" Sarutobi asked.

"I can try." Naruto said as he focused on the frozen ninja and using just one hand, he flicked it over the frozen man and the man's head unfroze.

"What did you do to me, Witch?" The masked ninja snarled at Naruto who flinched at the man's title for him, but then his eyes that were usually bright and cheerful turned into flecks of cold ice as he glared at the man.

"Witch, I may be and newly come into my power traitor, but I was more than a match for you, scum." Naruto said coldly and the ANBU and the Hokage flinched in unison at the boy's tone as it reminded them of their fallen Yondaime and the lengths he would have went to protect everyone.

Hiruzen removed the man's 'Ne' mask to reveal an indistinguishable face. Suddenly the man began to slowly move as if fighting the frozen state, he was in. The ANBU, Hiruzen raised their hands in an attack state to protect the youngest person in the room, but as the man fully unfroze, Naruto flicked his right hand in a brushing motion as if brushing a nonexistent fly away and the unmasked ninja went flying backwards and slammed into the wall dazed, but suddenly raised him self up from the ground, unhurt.

The man's eyes bled to black and he distorted and shimmered to reveal a tall, black cloaked figure with long sharp black nails. Naruto stepped back slightly as the figure raised his right hand and a fireball that was ringed in metal, suddenly appeared in his hand. The figure looked at Naruto and focused on him intently and then snarled at him.

"So, Witch, no not a Witch, A Charmed One!" The figure snarled. "It has been a long time since I've come against your power, Charmed Witch." The figure said as he threw the ball of fire at the boy. Naruto in response flung his hand at the fast moving ball of fire and the metal ringed fireball reversed direction and hit the figure. The figure screamed in agony before he began to laugh as he raised his hands then put his hands at an equal height at his midsection with his palms facing downward, pushed his hands down which in turn slowly smothered the flames.

"Very good, Boy. You have the same spark of defiance as the last Charmed Ones. I will so enjoy killing you, but today now marks the beginning of the Mystic Window. You have 48 hours to decide." The figure said.

"Decide what?" Naruto asked as the ANBU and Hiruzen looked on ready to fight the figure if he even moved again.

"To become Good or Evil. Every new Witch come into their power gets a two day window to decide which side they want to side with. To help you, decide I leave you with this present. But know that even if you decide NOT to pursue Evil you may keep the present. I will return in two days to hear your answer. Choose wisely." The figure said as he snapped his fingers and a black and indigo colored light appeared and a dark blood red haired woman appeared next to the cloaked figure and knelt down in front of the figure.

"You summoned me my Lord Source." The woman said.

"See to it that this boy is taught our ways. He is under the sway of the Mystical Window." The Source said just before he flamed out.

"I see." The woman replied to herself as she glanced at the boy in question and noticed Naruto and froze eyes wide.

"Naruto?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Naruto. Who are you?" Naruto asked her.

The woman stood up and fully turned to the ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage who looked at the woman with shock.

"I'm your mother Kushina." Kushina said as a crystalline bell chimed and a column of blue-white lights appeared next to Kushina. The lights coalesced to reveal a tall blonde haired man with crystal blue eyes. The man turned to Kushina, "Kushina?!" The blonde haired man said in shock as he took in the woman.

"It's me, Minato." Kushina said as she embraced the man now named Minato. The ANBU, Hiruzen and Naruto were in a state of shock as the two strongest Leaf ninja had each appeared in front of them, seemingly alive. Minato turned to Naruto and said "Hello son."

All Naruto could do was faint from shock as his idol, the man he had idolized since he was eight years old was in reality his father. Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's reaction and the ANBU vanished as if they weren't there in the first place. Minato picked up Naruto and laid him down on the couch while Kushina picked up the items Naruto had found earlier and set them down next to the couch and then joined Hiruzen in sitting in the chairs in front of his desk as the Sandaime sat behind it.

Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes narrowed and he growled out "How the hell are you both alive?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Wow! What a way to end a chapter. **

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review! **

**REMINDER: all Guest reviews are banned! Please log in/create an account to review. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter II: The Lighters Revelation**

**Minato and Kushina explain to Hiruzen how they are 'alive' and Naruto experiences his first premonition. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
